Obsession
by TwiOTHLuver
Summary: “Peyton is the comet because of what she brought to my life. Peyton brought you into my life Brooke. You’re the direction. You’re the beauty. And you’re the meaning. If it wasn’t for Peyton then I would never have you.” BRUCAS ONE-SHOT


She was pissed. He could tell. Her hazel green eyes were dark with anger and her face red as a cherry tomato. Her hair swung about wildly as she listened to the police officer talk and sent his glares when the officer wasn't looking. Her nose was scrunched up in frustration and he knew she wanted to throw something at him. She tapped her sneaker-clad foot on the floor impatiently and shifted her weight onto her left foot as she put her hand on her hips. Not only was she mad she was annoyed.

His eyes surveyed the dark damp room they were in. Papers and files littered the desks and some on the floor. A collective ring of phones went off through the room and he had to grasp his head in pain. He let out a low groan that only he could hear and slunk in his seat when she sent him another glare. He didn't know why he had done it. Actually he did but he never would have thought he would do it. And he certainly didn't think he would be arrested for it. This was his second time arrested. Once with his drunken brother and then now when he was drunk himself. He knew he was in for it once they left the station and he now cursed himself for drinking so much. Not only was she going to yell at him but probably hit him and punch him to. Then when he woke up with the worst hang over in the morning she would take it to her advantage and torture him some more. She was that mad.

"Thank you officer." She smiled her infamous fake smile and her words dripped of her sickenly sweet tone she used on him. She turned towards him and gestured for him to follow her out to the car. Not risking anymore yelling he got up after the police officer sent him a warning glare and followed the short angry woman out the station doors.

She had a cab waiting outside and as soon as he slid in she was right next to him. Making sure to slam the door extra hard so it would filter through his ears. He once again groaned and grabbed his head. The alcohol was starting to wear off slightly now and the headache full on. But he knew he would endure more pain in the morning if he was still alive. She barked an address at the cab driver and once he took off and away from the station she turned towards him wearing an angry look.

"So, wanna tell me what that was about?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. He shook his head _no_ at her and turned to look out the window. She however was not satisfied by this and grabbed onto his shoulder hard as she twisted him to look at her.

"Ow fuck!" He yelled in pain as she grasped his shoulder. For such a small woman she had quite a hand on her.

"I said I wanna fuckin know why the hell I get called at one in the fuckin morning by the fuckin Las Vegas Police Station informing me that my friend was way over the alcohol level he should be at and assaulted an old lady! I wanna know why the fuck I had to pay a private jet at two in the morning to take me over here immediately! I wanna know why the hell you did this shit!" She yelled loudly at him as she spoke into his ear; making sure he heard every word that came out of her mouth. She wasn't playing. He had pissed her off big time with this stunt.

"I don't know. Okay I don't know. Can you stop yelling?" He asked as he put his hands on his ears and looked at her with pleading eyes. However, her angry demeanor didn't falter a bit. In fact this seemed to make her more angry.

"Excuse me? You don't know? What the hell! And no I will not stop yelling because this seems to be the only way that you listen to me! A .11! A fuckin .11 alcohol level in your blood! What the hell did you just jump into a pool of booze or something?" She yelled her voice getting louder and louder with each word she said to him. "What was it a two for one sale at the bar or something? Because you should not be having levels that high. You could kill yourself or worse kill someone else Lucas! How bout you use that for your next book? Huh? Yeah Go to Vegas and drink myself to death! Sounds real good! You asshole!" She yelled as she slapped him upside the head with every other word. He looked at her and saw her dark eyes glazed over with tears. He scared her.

"Brooke I'm sorry I-" He started to apologize but was quickly cut off by her hand in his face.

"Don't you even say sorry to me because I do not want to hear that bullshit." She said as she shook her head at him and put her hand down back across her chest. "What has come over you Lucas? Huh? Are you serious? Getting arrested in Vegas? That's way over the top if you wanted some damn attention then why didn't you write another fuckin book about your ex-girlfriend and give it to your future wife or something? Or how bout you tell the girl who's in love with you that you hate her? But don't go get arrested in Vegas." She rants angrily. And at each statement he cringes. He knows she doesn't mean the things she saying about getting attention. She's just trying to hurt him at the moment because he can tell she's hurt herself. He put his life in danger because of some damn woman and it pissed her off.

The cab stops and the driver informs them that they're at their stop. Brooke gives Lucas a quick glare before shoving some money into the cab driver's hand and making her way out of the car. Lucas slowly follows her and they enter a small motel room. He figured she probably rented this in the short time she had before she had to go rescue him from his mistakes. She doesn't say anything after they enter the room and the doors closed. She simply goes into her small black suitcase that she brought with her and grabbed some clothes. And then without looking at him she makes her way into the bathroom. Once he hears the shower running he lays himself down on the other bed, which is empty and drifts off into a dream world.

PURPLEMONKEY

He groans as the light streams in and hits his eyes. His head is pounding and he feels like someone beat him with a hammer. Just as he grabs a pillow to put over his face a smack of something hard hits his chest and he opens one eye and looks down to see a remote. Where the hell is he? He looks up and sees Brooke Davis in all her glory wearing a sarcastic smile and bearing coffee in her hand. She doesn't look happy and he can't figure out what the hell happened last night or why he was with her. Did they sleep together?

"Brooke." He moans out as he goes to grab the pillow again. This time it's the palm of her hand against his head that has him groaning in pain. "Stop it psycho. I'm trying to sleep." He says as he gives her a small glare but after scrunching his eyes together his head is in pain again.

"Wake up sleepy head." She sings as she started to take the covers off his body. He groans and tries to grab the covers from her hands to put them over his head once again but she quickly grabs at them. "I said wake the fuck up sleepy head." She says through gritted teeth still trying to maintain her cheerful attitude. And he gulps in some air before sitting up in bed while shielding his eyes. He's doing his best to avoid the pounding of his head.

As Lucas looks at Brooke and her stern expression memories from the night before start flashing through his head. He sees himself at the casino playing on the slot machines. Some old lady and him talking. Him being put in hand cuffs. Him sitting in a dark cell. Brooke storming into the jail looking pissed off. And he remembers Brooke saved him last night.

"So now that were up. You're going to take a couple sips of this and then your going to tell me everything that happened last night." Brooke says plastering on her smile and handing him the hot cup of coffee. Lucas manages to give her a small but weak smile before he starts to take a sip of his coffee. Downing it before Brooke can take it out of his hands.

"Done." He announces two seconds later as he puts the cup on the nightstand next to his bed. In the morning light he squints to see Brooke and her expression turns hard as she stands in front of him. Hands placed firmly on her hips and her foot tapping lightly on the carpeted floor.

"Well good. Now down to business. Tell me what the hell happened last night." Brooke says as she sits on the bed facing him. Her face is still cold but her eyes hold curiosity and he knows that she really wants to know what happened or else she would have left him alone about it long ago. With a sigh he leans against the pillows and looks at her.

"I called Lindsey last night after I dropped you off home and talked to Peyton. I told her I bought two tickets to Vegas and I asked her to marry me." Lucas started and Brooke looked up surprised at this. She didn't know Lucas and Lindsey were talking again. "She told me no because my heart wasn't truly with her and that I just wanted to settle down for the hell of it and I wanted to settle down with her because I couldn't have the woman I loved. I tried to convince her other wise but she said something about pictures and letters and then hung up. Well I just decided that I'd go to Vegas anyway. I didn't even pack anything I just hopped on the plane and was on my way. The first thing I did when I go here was hit up the bar. I decided I would drown all my pain and rejection in alcohol. I don't even remember how many drinks I had or even what I was drinking. All I know is that after the fourth one my mind went blank and time seemed to stop. I then made my way to the casinos and was playing around on one of those machine things to keep me busy when an old lady came up to me and asked me if she could play on it. I yelled at her and told her to get her own damn machine. She told me that that was the only other machine open and that she had seen I didn't even know what I was doing. I got mad and punched the machine as I yelled at her again and she called the police. And that's when I guessed they called you and you came to rescue me Brooke." Lucas told Brooke the parts that he could remember of his late night tantrum. Brooke sighed and rubbed her temples slowly before looking back up at Lucas surprisingly with a small smile.

"All of this because a girl said no to your proposal?" Brooke said as she reached out and put a hand on his arm. Lucas looked at her curiously but let her continue. "Luke, I say this from experience alcohol doesn't erase the pain if anything you for get all about that pain for one night before you come back into the real world to face it." Brooke told Lucas softly. Lucas nodded. "Lemme ask you this though. What is your obsession with marriage?" She asks as she lets his arm go and moves over farther on the bed. Lucas looks up at her and sees that she has raised her eyebrow questioningly. Time to be honest. Lucas thought.

"To move on from it." He answers quietly. So quietly that she almost doesn't hear him. But she does and she wants to know what he's talking about.

"To move on from what?' She asks completely confused. She sees Lucas take a hesitant pause and he looks like he just wants to hide away from the world and not say anything.

Lucas does want to hide. He wants to get as far away from Brooke as possible when she asks that question because he knos the next two minutes is either going to make or break them if he decides to tell her the truth. He knows that if he decides to speak from his heart that he may scare her away from him and he doesn't want that. SO instead of answering her question he asks the one question that has been on his mind for the last two months.

"Brooke, do you still love me?" Lucas asks as he looks up at her. Brooke looks at him stunned and then she looks down. She clears her throat and shakes her head almost as if this were a bad dream she was trying to escape from. She once again looks up at Lucas and sees that his face is contorted into a questioning gaze and he's looking at her waiting for her to answer.

"Umm..Lucas..I..um..where…where did that come from?" She stutters to get out because she is surprised eh would even have the balls to ask her that question. It doesn't matter if she still loves him or not because at this moment in time it really doesn't make a difference or so she thinks. Brooke shake her head again and starts to speak before Lucas can answer her. "That has nothing to do with what we were talking about. Now I'm going to ask you again. Move on from what?" Brooke asks again. Her voice is stern and she looks like she is ready to cry. This is it. Lucas thinks.

"You." Lucas says as he looks at Brooke. She looks up at him stunned and opens her mouth to say something but he stops her. "I'm still trying to move on from you. And I figure by getting marries to another woman that it will help me because then I'll have a woman's love even if she's not you it will make me forget. But as these months go on I realized that I'm not ever going to forget. You see ever since that night in New York when I found out I was getting my book published and you came to celebrate with me I have thought of nothing but you. And then when I hadn't seen you in months I did what you said and buried myself in work. And then Lindsey came along and I figured if I can't have you then I might as well have Lindsey. And I managed to forget for a little while. And then you and Peyton came back into town and everyone thought that I was still in love with Peyton and I let them think that because well I knew nothing was going to happen anyway. But when Lindsey left me at the altar the memories came back and in a way I was relieved. I spent so many months helping you with Angie and you helping me with Lindsey and even though I had healed in a short time I grasped onto it because I was with you. And I never said anything because I had seen you move on with Owen and I wanted you to be happy. Even if it wasn't me. Don't you see Brooke there is a reason why I haven't proposed to the one woman that I truly want to marry." Lucas says almost all in one breath and as he takes a deep breath to continue Brooke's small voice stops him.

"You want to marry Haley?' Brooke asks quietly as she looks down at her hands. Lucas looks at her like she is crazy for a second and he almost thinks she didn't just hear his whole speech. Bu t he knows she did because she was sitting only a foot away from him the whole time.

"What? NO! Where the hell did you get that?" Lucas asks stunned. Brooke shrugs and he decides to continue. "I haven't asked _you_ to marry me because I know that one you will probably reject me. And two I know how much I hurt you in the past and I know your still not fully over it and that you don't completely trust me again. And getting rejected by you would be worst than any hangover and any rejection from any other woman. I haven't asked you to marry because I'm scared Brooke. I'm scared you'll leave my life completely if I do that. And I have been keeping my feelings in for a couple months now because I figure that instead of laying my heart on the line and you leaving my life altogether that I'd rather hold on to the time that I have with you even if it just as friends." Lucas tells her. Brooke looks up at him on the brink of tears.

"But the comet Lucas." Brooke whispers.

"Peyton is the comet Brooke." Lucas tells her. And she looks at him with anger as a tear slides down her cheek. Lucas reaches out and brushes it from her eye. "Peyton is the comet because of what she brought to my life. Peyton brought you into my life Brooke. You're the direction. You're the beauty. And you're the meaning. If it wasn't for Peyton then I would never have you." Lucas tells her as he moves closer to her. Brooke grabs his hand that is still on her cheek and squeezes it.

"I love you Lucas." She whispers as another tear slides down her cheek. Lucas smiles and kisses the spot where the tear landed.

"I love you to my pretty girl." He whispers and then like nothing his lips land on Brooke's and they kiss hungrily. They kiss like it's their last. And they kiss like they love.

"Lucas, I want to wait before we get marries or engaged because we still have a lot of problems we have to work out." Brooke says as she breaks away from the kiss. Lucas nods his head gently as he rests his forehead against hers.

"As long as I'm with you then that's all that matters."


End file.
